


Dear Fortune,

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Knotting, Multi, Post-Coital confab from hell, Schmoop, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: One of them didn't have to practice hardly at all, of course he's envious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agatharights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatharights/gifts).



> ~~Annnd four months after the fact~~ this here ficlet is done! Happy late birthday? Happy almost solstice? I dunno. Additional dedications go to Andy, Brenna and Beth, your encouragements helped me to finish. ♥

 "Of course I had a good time, I _always_ have a good time with the two of you. How is that even a question?"

 "N-nngh... hhh-ha.." Metal burred on metal as an unconscious jerking motion tried to put distance between two frames.

 "Hh-I-I don't mean to agitate you, dear one. It just appears something about our arrangement tonight doesn't please you?"

 Rewind pouted up from where he was pinned, petting the helm-fins of one very fucked out Chromedome. 

 "...We're not crushing you, are we?" Dominus Ambus began to pull back before the concerned words could leave his mouth fully, and thus pulled Chromedome with him, the trembling mech gave out a blat of static as he was shifted.

"No! Not at all," He put his arms around Chromedome's neck to halt his backwards progress. At the same time, Rewind's pedes braced on the protrusions at Chromedome's hips. He may be well sated from the intense spark merge he'd gotten to share with Chromedome as Dominus took Domey from behind but....

"I don't mean to push, Rewind, but I sense quite the 'but' there..." Ugh, and even lubricant-stained plating-flush with Domey's hips, of course Dominus was right.

He was _always_ right and understanding. _Ugh_.

Rewind let out a long, huffing ventilation and resumed his pouting for just a moment.  "It's nothing _important,_ " he said, running his fingertips over round seams not too far from Chromedome's shoulders. "I just find myself..." Domey's vocalizer clicked, as Rewind pressed a little harder at an especially sensitive portion of his transformation seam. " _Envious._ "

He regarded Dominus regarding him all at once, and Chromedome moaned softly- in soft, needy tones that were borderline unsteady. He undulated just so between them and Dominus leaned over over his back protectively and pressed in close with the softest, sweetest swivel of his hips. At the same time, Rewind reached down to Chromedome's open paneling an brought his fingers right to those oh-so-familiar valve lips- this time stretched to capacity by the knot Dominus had tied him with- and thus, the root of the matter.

Chromedome shivered as Rewind's fingers made contact, that first set of calipers gave the most valiant attempt to cycle down on the engorged knot tying him and Dominus together. Dominus let out an appreciative sigh at the contact, and the envy flared again in Rewind's spark.

"...E-Envious, dear spark?" Dominus' voice sounded near breaking, but it wouldn't do so, Rewind knew. He had more control than that than to be distracted so easily. "Of _this?"_ He thrust his hips once, and Chromedome fell into another, smaller overload with a bowing of his frame and a half-muted whimper. Dominus' fingertips massaged where they rested at his narrow waist.

" You've made incredible progress in attempting to take it," he murmured, after a few moments of centering off that squeeze and ripple at his sensitized spike. " Ch-Chromedome getting my knot in f-first has more to do with frame size than work put in, so to say."

Rewind huffed a sigh, leave him to attempt to be comforting as much as possible and yet still just not _get_ it. He activated his vocalizer to say as much when a hand skirted up his armor in a slow journey to his helm. Rewind's attention shifted as Chromedome's palm cupped the side of his head and tilted it to hazily gaze down at him.

The depth of the merge they'd shared left the barest impressions of Chromedome's feelings as well as a tease of sensation, and as Chromedome looked down at Rewind, the pinned cassette felt a massive swell of adoration wash over him- in him, _through_ him, and whatever wit he had been about to let out died away into a soft, shaky sigh. Leave it to Chromedome to love down to _moments_ with the whole of his spark.

Then Chromedome's attention turned back in to a tranquil inwards, and it pulled Rewind intro a deep relaxation of his own before the connection fell back away to background noise. "I suppose y've got a point, Domey." He murmured, dimming his visor.

Knuckles came to brush down the open side of his helm, and Rewind blinked his visor back on to look up at Dominus, whose face was close as gazed down at him with a curious glint to his optics. "He's right about.... _what,_ dearspark?"

Rewind hummed out a chuckle after a moment of thought, and leaned forwards to nuzzle at Dominus' nasal ridge before letting his helm fall back down. "'Bout not worrying it, Dom. No worries."

Then, he dimmed his visor again and allowed the relaxation to wash over back over him again, confident that Dominus would take care of the two of them when his knot disengaged, content with the both of them close and loving him. 


End file.
